Frustration In The Feudal Era
by Inu's Wife
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time with a very different attitude. Will the group figure out what's bothering her?


****

Frustration In The Feudal Era

Summary: Kagome comes back from her time with a very different attitude. Will the group figure out what's bothering her?

Rating: R (Nothing happens in this chapter like 'that' yet, but it definitely will in future chapters!)

Disclaimer: "Haha, I own everybody in feudal era, mommy!'

"What, you're grounded!"

"Okay, okay! You can have them back, I don't own them!"

Chapter 1: Problems With Kagome?

By: Inu's Wife

Kagome came out of the well with the same struggle as always, but this time she didn't complain like she did as usual. Something was different about her, and it wasn't anything good. She didn't have her big, heavy book bag, and she had on a different outfit. Ankle length, straight legged blue jeans, a white form fitting tank top, with an oversized dark blue sweat jacket, that zipped up the front. Her hair was away from her face in a half neat ponytail and now that since she's been back in the feudal era she hasn't lifted her head up once. Something was deeply bothering her. She wanted to talk about her problem and she considered all her options, but she just couldn't.

Shippo was too young to understand any of her problems and she didn't feel like breaking them down to him. Miroku would be too busy trying to grope her rather than really taking the time to listen to her. Kagome didn't want to tell Sango because she didn't want to give her any unpleasant memories, and plus in another case Sango couldn't relate. Matter of fact none of them could relate. And Inuyasha was out of the question. She didn't go to Inuyasha to talk about her problems, especially about something this big. The only problems he dealt with for her was in battle with his Tetsuisga. So, she felt she was just going to have to cope with it until she broke down... alone. But she told herself that she would hold it in and she would force herself not to breakdown.

Instead of going straight to the hut like she usually did she just sat there at the edge of the well, contemplating. She didn't care if Inuyasha got mad at her being late. She just needed time to reflect, to think about how she was going to act this out. And also, she wanted to ask the group something. She was pretty sure they would say yes, but she still wanted to think on how she was going to ask them. After about two hours of time to herself she decided to go to the hut. She thought she wasn't ready but this is as ready as would ever be. She stood up, brushed her bottom off, and started walking slowly to the hut.

When she got inside the hut she found that the same things were going on as any other time. Sango was pleased with Miroku's politeness but that wasn't going to last for long. Shippo was running around the room crazily holding a candy bar in his hand. Shippo also had melted chocolate around his mouth. And Inuyasha was fuming with his back turned to everyone. Shippo ran past Inuyasha, and Inuyasha caught him by the tail and said, "If you don't sit down I'm going to make you."

"Okay, okay!" Shippo said with his hands and the candy bar dangling in the air. Inuyasha dropped the little kitsune down. Shippo sat for only five seconds. Then when Inuyasha turned his back he got up and started running around again. Before Inuyasha could catch him his sight noticed Kagome and he ran to her instead.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! You're back! Yay! Hey you left this...this...whatever you call it from your time..." Shippo said talking 100 miles a minute about the candy bar. "I got hungry so I'm eating it. And now I feel so energetic. See!" he said jumping up and down. He started racing around the room again. Then he stopped in front of Kagome and said, "Oh, I almost forgot." He jumped up in Kagome's arms and hugged her. Than quickly jumped down and started on his journey around the room.

Shippo finally reached Inuyasha, and Inuyasha yelled, "Enough already! Shut up and sit down." Then he punched little Shippo in the head. Nobody bothered to stop and look or help because this was the norm. Shippo sat down and he didn't get up. But he still bounced on the floor happily eating the mysterious bar of sweet chocolate.

While all this was going on Kagome stood by the huts door not moving an inch. Usually when she saw her friends it brought a smile. But not today. Then that's when Sango's and Miroku's happiness ended. Sango busted out yelling which made everyone stare.

"Miroku you, LEECHER! You're supposed to be a monk, helping other people. Instead you're helping yourself, by continuously fondling women!"

"Yeah Miroku, you should give it a break already. It's really getting old," Inuyasha said with his back still turned away from everybody.

"Hey, wait a minute. Monk's have needs, too," he said smiling as if he was proud of what he was saying.

"I just can't get through to you can I? Grrruugggghh!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku in the face. Miroku's face lighted up with glee even more and he got up and went outside. Shippo went to look outside only to find Miroku pacing in front of the door, holding his cheek, saying repeatedly, "I will never wash this cheek again." Then Sango got up and announced that she was going to the hot springs. She started walking towards the door when she noticed Kagome standing there.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't even see you standing there. You wanna come with me?"

__

'Nobody ever notices me,' Kagome thought to herself. Then she nodded yes to Sango.

"You're late getting back here, and you're thinking about leaving again?" Inuyasha said facing Kagome with a full burning rage on his face. But Kagome attempted to leave anyways ignoring Inuyasha.

"Wench, get back here!" He yelled to her.

She turned around narrowing her eyes and said, "My name is Kagome. And I don't answer to anyone but me." Then just like that they were gone. Leaving Inuyasha to sit there with a shocked look on his face.

__

'She's never spoken to me so harshly. I mean she's been mad at me before but she's never talked to me so... so, coldly. Something's wrong with her,' Inuyasha thought curiously to himself while Shippo ran around the room again, and Miroku still paced outside.

Kagome and Sango were in the hot springs. Sango was relaxed, leaning herself on a nearby rock. But Kagome seemed, out of place. She was panicky. She had wide eyes; jarring her head to look anywhere she heard a noise from. While at the same time trying to keep her body low key. Usually she didn't care if Sango saw something because they were both girls and they both had the same things. But today she kept her body below the water at all times, never standing up just for a moment. The water level was at her chin and she kept a pretty good distance from Sango.

"So Kagome, do you have any stories to tell me from your time?" Sango says eyes closed, still leaning against the rock.

Kagome put her head down and tear fell. And just as fast as the tear fell she had her head up ready with a response before Sango noticed anything wrong. Or so she thought.

"No, nothing really happened," Kagome said looking straight down into the water. But what she didn't know is Sango was looking at her the whole time.

So Sango tried moving closer to her to talk to her a little quieter, just in case Kagome was uncomfortable saying whatever was bothering her out loud. But every time she moved the slightest inch closer Kagome always moved back further away from her.

__

'I wonder what's the matter with her. She's had things on her mind, and things bothering her before. But usually nothing this bad makes her act this paranoid. For now I'm just going to back off of her and give her some space. But sooner or later I'm going to find out. I want to help her with whatever it is she's going through. I mean it can't really be anything **that** bad,' Sango thought to herself.

For the rest of the time they bathed in silence. Sango looked across the water for one second and just in that amount of time Kagome was already out of the water and dressed.

"Um, if it's alright with you I'd like to go back now. I have to ask the group something very important," Kagome said looking at the ground. Then periodically she'd look towards the hut as if to tell Sango, **"Hurry up" **without even saying a word.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango said getting out of the water and getting herself dressed as Kagome waited impatiently on the path leading back to the others.

__

'Please Kagome, talk to me,' Sango thought to herself again. But she didn't pressure Kagome into doing or saying anything she didn't want to.

Again, Kagome and Sango walked back to the hut in silence. When they got there Miroku was sitting in the middle of the room and Shippo was asleep on his lap. Inuyasha was still by the far wall but this time he faced the others. And Sango took a seat next to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome, why don't you sit down?" Miroku asked politely.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have to ask you all something very important," she said looking at Inuyasha to say something smart in return. But he never did.

"What do you all think about me staying in the feudal era with you all?"

Inuyasha answered, "We haven't complained so far and you're already here. So where are you going with this Kagome?"

Then Kagome responded with her head down, "I mean permanently. Everyone I mean moving here forever."

"What about school? You are always studying for tests and you said that it means a lot to you. What are you going to do about that?" Miroku asked as Shippo turned his head over.

"None of that matters anymore. I want to stay here with you all, my friends. Plus, we can find the jewel shards faster."

"Sure, if that's what you want to do. I would like that and I think so would Shippo," Miroku said happily.

"Yeah I like that idea," Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Jewel Shards! You got my vote," Inuyasha said with a devilish grin on his face.

__

'That's all he every thinks about. Inuyasha, don't I count?' Kagome thought as she lies down in a far corner away from everybody.

That's when Sango approached Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I have to talk to you about something that might be serious. Will you join me outside for a walk?"

"Yeah, but make it fast," he replied.

They both walked outside and they started walking on the trail leading to the springs.

"Inuyasha, there's something going on with Kagome," she stated with the opening sentence.

"I know," he said looking ahead.

"No I mean something serious. And I don't mean in a good way," she said as the concern level in her voice raised a little.

"What? You know what going on? Tell me," he said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, while we were bathing she kept a great distance away from me. She barely talked to me and she kept her head low. And while I was talking to her I caught her crying. You might not like this part but she thought I wouldn't notice when she was in a hurry to get in and out of the springs. But I found deep cuts, and bruises all over body," Sango said looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes.

Inuyasha balled his fists and an anger rage set in his face. He showed his fangs and claws, and put his hand on the tetsuisga.

Then he said in a deep, low growl, "Whoever hurt Kagome is… DEAD!"

**__**

Continues in Chapter 2...

Okay that was my first chapter. This one isn't getting deleted, I promise. Please review me and give me feedback. Tell me what you all think the future chapters should be. I already have them made but I can always alter them a little. Also tell me what you think about this story. And I will be reading your stories soon. It's just my computer crashed so I'm just now getting back on. Ahh… Sweet Freedom! Well, please review!

Inu's Wife


End file.
